


Insanely Hot

by NikkiPond



Series: Comradeship [5]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1, Character Study, Fluff, Foggy is amused, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Karen is confused, Lots of Potential Pairings, Pining, Post-Season/Series 01, matt is annoyed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiPond/pseuds/NikkiPond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers notices that Daredevil is actually gorgeous after his mask was taken off. And now they couldn’t help but be attracted to him, and they start asking him out on a date. Matt just wants them to leave him alone. </p><p>Five times Matt has to reject them, and one time he accepts a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It’s morning and I couldn’t sleep, so I had this idea in my head recently and decided to write it. I mean, I have been insanely drinking coffee. So here is another humor one-shot with Matt dealing with the Avengers, but also some friendship bonding of-sorts with each of them.

Matt quickly knocked the man to the side, and dodged from the swing behind him. He swept his leg under, sending the man behind him down, and then proceeding to punch and block every men he’s encountering while the Avengers dealt with the rest.

His knuckles were aching a bit now. This might have been considered as one of the longest he had fought and it was draining his energy, but at least it wasn’t the hardest like he dealt with Fisk and Nobu.

His next opponent wasn’t like the others. He could feel him gazing at him, probably calculating his movements and search for his weakness, but Matt decided to face him head on as he launched attacks on him. The man moved to the side, and sent a blow to his sides. But Matt blocked a punch, and then the man was down.

His chest was heaving as he stood, surrounded by men unconscious, as the Avengers dealt with the last ones.

“Well, look at that, another day and another HYDRA down.” Stark said casually as Matt walked up to the group.

“Thanks for the help, Daredevil,” Rogers said, and Matt could sense from the air currents that he just nodded.

Matt shrugged and then tuned out what they were saying as Stark babbled about something. It had been months since he had met them, and it became frequent that he teamed up with the Avengers. With HYDRA mostly hiding out in Hell’s Kitchen, it would happen. He had been tracking down an associate to Fisk who had escaped and somehow was dragged into HYDRA business, and just when Matt couldn’t keep up the fight, the Avengers had come.

He had been wary of them at first, because he had mixed feelings about them, but eventually he was comfortable enough to even hang out in the Avengers tower.

Then he sensed another men coming around the corner by the craters.

“They’re coming,” he called out. The Avengers tensed and went to position, looking at Matt’s direction and they all went head-on once again.

“When do they ever stop?” Barton huffed as he sent another arrow to the man behind him.

Matt launched into the air and flipping forward, and brought down two men who were holding him behind. Their bones crunched from the landing, and then went to his next opponent and swung his fist to the jaw and stepped aside as another man crashed into his opponent.

Then suddenly, he could feel the air brushing his face and it took a second to realize his cowl was taken off. He hadn’t sensed one of the men who was sneaking behind him and had somehow accidentally took it off in mid-fight when Natasha dealt with him.

The fight was over and Matt could sense the Avengers had frozen behind him. Matt’s heartbeat was frantic with an alarm look on his face. He never told the Avengers his identity, and they had never asked, respecting his privacy. But now with his cowl off, all they could see was a ruffled brown hair as Matt’s back was to them.

His chest was heaving once again but then he slowly slumped in resignation. It was no point. He couldn’t hide it from them forever whether he liked it or not, and Stark had resources to find out about him, and he suspected the two spies have noticed something. So he slowly turned around and could hear the Avengers’ heartbeats spike and their breaths caught in their throat (well, except Hulk who just grunted). They were stunned.

His fists clenched, waiting for them to say something.

“You’re—“One of them began.

“Yes, I know,” Matt snapped, feeling a bit defensive. “Yes, I’m blind but I can obviously handle this myself. And stop staring at me like that.”

“Whoah man,” Wilson held up his hands, shaking his head. “We’re not being dicks about that.”

“W-what?”

“Holy shit, why didn’t you say you are a supermodel?” Stark blurted it out, and Matt was quickly taken aback.

“What?”

“Have you seen yourself? Wait, of course not, but you should see it, you are literally delicious as chocolate and you are like the next Leonardo Dicaprio in Titanic!”

Matt’s face went blank, like he couldn’t comprehend what Stark was saying.

“Dude, you are absolutely gorgeous! Seriously, you should have taken off that mask a long time ago. You don’t happen to be a supermodel, are you?”

Natasha was slowly gazing his body up and down, and Matt’s face turned to red.

“Oh,” She sounded surprise.

“You didn’t know?” Matt turned to her direction, incredulous. He had suspected that she knew his identity, because well, she was an assassin and the best spy. He would have bet that she could find out in less than an hour. “You’re supposed to be the top spy and you couldn’t tell that I was blind?”

“Well, we are blinded by your beauty.” Barton said.

Then there was an awkward silence.

Barton cleared his throat, “Forget what I was saying.”

“Seriously, are you a supermodel? You can even top Cap here,” Stark said, “But of course I win the beauty award. No hard feelings, I still top Thor.”

“Man of Iron, I—“ Thor began.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, L'Oréal.”

“Would you stop staring at me?” Matt snapped.

“Sorry, we really can’t look away right now.” Steve said.

Matt sighed, running his fingers through his hair and then stopped when he noticed the Avengers’ breath hitched, their pulse racing, and he could smell sweat forming.

He may have not seen his own reflection since he was a kid, but he had a vivid description of what he generally looked like. Brown hair, brown hazel-honey eyes. But he never truly considered himself handsome, well, he did get a lot of attention from both men and women and according to Foggy, he was really attractive and it had to do with the ‘handsome wounded duck’ thing. It honestly hadn't occurred to him at that time, thinking they were gawking the blind guy who may looked weird.

His head snapped upwards, hearing sirens coming their way. He quickly put on his cowl and began running away, disappearing into the shadows.

“…Would you look at that ass.” Matt wasn’t sure who of the Avengers said that, but his face turned a darker shade of red as he sprinted as fast as he can.


	2. Chapter 2

Matt picked up his phone curiously, answering it.

“Hey Hot Chocolate!”

His jaw clenched. “Stark,” he growled.

“That’s no way to greet me in this fine beautiful morning,” Stark babbled cheerfully as Matt’s eye twitches. “Well, you couldn’t see it. But I am calling you from tower, wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me?”

Matt couldn’t help but gape. If he had a vision, he would have stared at his phone incredulously, “You hacked into my social security number just to ask me out on a date?”

“Yup.”

“No. And you better not call on my phone again,” He slammed his phone down.

Karen looked up, “Hey, are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” He gave her a bright smile that was obviously fake.

“Hmm.” She stared at him, obviously she didn’t believe him but she continued her work.

…

“Package delivery for you, Mr. Murdock,” a man said, standing by the front door.

Matt’s brow furrowed as Foggy and Karen looked up curiously. He used his heightened senses at the package lying by the man’s feet, making sure it wasn’t some kind of bomb.

Fortunately, it wasn’t.

“From who?”

“Tony Stark.”

He froze while Foggy and Karen gaped.

“You mean THE Tony Stark, the freakin’ billionaire?” Foggy said, disbelief in his voice.

“Yeah, just sign it here Mr. Murdock.” The man said, his voice toneless.

Matt sighed before signing whatever it was before the man left.

“What the hell? Do you know Tony Stark?” He could feel Foggy’s glare behind at his back, demanding an explanation. Since Karen doesn’t know about his nocturnal activities, he would have to tell half-truth.

“We’ve met.”

“And you didn’t tell me?” Foggy at least understood the hidden message. That it was more likely that he met Stark as Daredevil, rather. But Foggy was angrier that he kept it from him.

“So what’s inside?” Karen butted in, gazing at the package curiously.

Matt knelt down to pick up the package that was a size of a shoebox. Karen helped him by removing the tape and when Matt opened it and picked up the item.

“A tablet?” Karen said, wonderingly while Foggy was looking over Matt’s shoulder at the tablet.

“A touchable tablet,” Matt’s eyebrows raised when he turned it on. Then he felt a message appeared on the screen, and his fingers were moving across the braille message.

_Hey Hot Chocolate, I’ve been working on this prototype and you get to be the first one to test it. StarkPad for vision impairment. You can to download games, put some of your files or whatever you lawyers do._

_P.S – I’m sending another package tomorrow. I’ve seen your office. It’s a dump._

“Matt,” Foggy called, bringing him back to reality. “I just got a called from the banks, and somebody deposit a LOT of money in our account for the firm.”

Matt’s jaw clenched. “Don’t accept it. I’m calling Stark,” He started to pull out his phone, deducing that Stark put his phone number there.

“But Matt,” Foggy protested. “This is great, isn’t it?  We could keep up the firm and we could get more clients from the Tony Stark, who is a billionaire if I have to remind you.”

“When did you meet Tony Stark?” Karen asked out loud.

“Um,” Matt turned to her, trying to come up with an explanation. “We bumped into each other.”

Karen made a ‘hmm’ sound that says ‘I don’t believe you but I’m just going to let that slide’. Matt entered his office, and closing the door behind him before calling Stark.

“What did you think?” Stark said. Matt could hear some clicks, and assumed that Stark was typing in a keyboard or something.

“What do you think you are doing?” He hissed. “You’ve seen the office, and you deposit into the law’s firm accounts? And this? What the hell are you trying to do?”

“Well, I thought I should _show_ you how much I am interested to take you out on a date?”

Matt Murdock was calm, aloof, polite young man. But by now, he had the strong urge to punch the wall. He never thought Tony Stark could bring the Devil in him by a simple _proposal_ , which was to say that it actually was unbelievable. “By stalking me?”

“Hey!” He sounded offended. “It’s not like I’m following you.”

“Stark, if you—“

“So, can we go out on a date? Where do you want? I can literally take you anywhere? Do you want to go to Charleston? I can get us a jet and you will experience the most delighting _smells_ ever!”

“No, Mr. Stark, I am afraid that I have to decline. And if you start sending me packages, I am going to sue you for harassment,” Matt shut the phone, shaking his head.

“Are you OK?”

Matt groaned. He hadn’t even notice that Foggy had entered the office, who was now leaning against the doorway.

“You got ten minutes to explain to me Matt Murdock on why the hell you didn’t tell me THE Tony Stark is asking you out on a date?”

Ugh. He wasn’t looking forward to explaining it to Foggy. He sighed before he gave him the short version of what happened (though he left out the part where the Avengers seem to be attracted to him by his appearance), and Foggy was by now laughing after he finished it.

“What’s funny?” Karen asked, standing behind Foggy.

“Nothing Karen, just a joke,” Matt assured her, giving her another bright smile like he had nothing to hide.

“Hmm.”

“Matt, this is priceless!” Foggy laughed, holding his stomach. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me this. Should I be worried later he start delivering on some kind of Iron Devil?”

“Shut up.”

…

“Why am I here?” Matt asked out loud.

He could hear Stark grinning as he skipped around him outside the ring. “Well, the best way to get to know each other is to do something we both like.”

“Boxing?” Matt sounded doubtful. “You like boxing?”

“I know some boxing. Happy taught me some, and I actually do know a bit of Mixed Martial Arts.” Stark said casually as he joined with him.

“How did I get here?” Matt wondered. He was just in the middle of talking to a client when he suddenly felt the atmosphere pressure changed and was suddenly in the Avengers tower, right in the middle of the ring.

“I asked a favour from a jerk,” He could sense Stark rolling his eyes. “It was magic.”

Matt couldn’t believe it. But then aliens fall from the sky, so it wasn’t farfetched. Or maybe Stark went a little mad and built some kind of teleportation system.  He decided to focus on another matter.

“You interrupted my meeting with a client!” He snapped, fists clenching. He has the urge to punch Stark, and since he was in the ring, it was very tempting.

“I asked another favour. Don’t worry, your client is going to think today was all a dream.”

“Foggy is going to kill me.” He muttered, and just like that, his phone was ringing. He answered it.

“Where the hell are you man? What just happened?”

“It seems Stark didn’t get the message,” He growled, clenching the phone tighter. “I’m fine, Foggy. I was just transported to the tower.”

Foggy let out a laugh that made Matt shook his head, “You kiddin? Should I come over to pick you up?”

“Yes.” At the same time, Stark cried out “No!” as the line clicked off.

“I’m leaving, and I swear Stark that I would sue you. I told you that I am not interested in dating you.”

Stark pouted, “Why don’t you want to go out with me? I’m smart, filthy rich, genius, and very handsome. It’s everyone’s dream come true go out with the King Tony Stark, the bachelor of the year. We are a perfect match made in heaven…or in hell.”

“This feels like more of a nightmare,” Then he headed towards the exit.

“Hey! Come on, we are in a boxing ring. You like boxing right? You can even punch me!” Matt could hear Stark waving his arms like he was flapping pelican. The image looked ridiculous. “We both like this, oh come on!”

Punching Stark. What a tempting offer. How could Matt _not_ refuse?

“Matt!”

Foggy. How the hell did Foggy got here so quickly? Yet, Matt could hear the familiar heartbeat walking down the long corridors and the tension he felt flood away as his familiar presence came closer.

“Matt, buddy,” Foggy came to his side, and Matt took hold of his arm. Stark was muttering curses, and someone’s name. He could have sworn he heard someone laughing, but there wasn’t any other presence in the room or any near them.

“We’re still going on a date, right? We can reschedule it tomorrow!” Stark called out.

He groaned while Foggy chuckled in amusement. “I’m sorry Mr. Stark, but my partner Matt has an appointment tomorrow and I believe he had expressively gave you his final answer, and if you do continue, we are going to sue your ass off!” He said before they walked out of the room.

He now felt grateful towards Foggy than ever before. How can he deserve someone like Foggy?

“You are my hero,” Matt smiled at him as they walked down the corridor as Stark sulked.

“Matt!”

Matt’s eyes widened in alarm when he recognized Barton’s voice and that his heartbeat spiked. He quickly dragged Foggy to the other side of the building where they could use the other elevator instead of the common exit.

“JARVIS, get us down quickly.” He hissed while Foggy snickered, hearing the familiar footsteps heading their way.

…

“ _STARK!_ ”

Matt could hear Stark’s mouth widened upwards from the air currents, obviously amused. He never thought he would actually want to punch that man. This seriously went _too_ far.

“Wow, I never expect you were this hot.” There was a hint of stutter that made Matt alarmed. His heartbeat was racing like a rabit. “Much more hotter than Steve, and that is saying something. Like I said, a supermodel. A very _delicious_ supermodel. People could eat ya! Hey, maybe you should be called Super Model instead of Daredevil. Your superpower.”

“Stark, you better bring me back my clothes and so help me god that I will—“ Matt hissed, his face heating red. Whether from blushing in embarrassment or anger, it was hard to tell.

Matt didn’t know exactly what happened. But what did happen was he suddenly appeared in the Avenger’s tower _naked_.

“Whoah there,” Stark held his hands up, “You’re bringing the Daredevil, and if you want to punch something, punch in the gym.” Matt then felt Stark was gazing down his body, and he couldn’t help but felt heat on his cheeks. “Look at those abs,” he whistled. “You know, you are actually much sexier without the leather suit (better than Steve wearing spandex) I take it back. No clothes is the best view.”

Matt’s face was burning with humiliation now.

“Stark,” he growled.

“Chillax, I’ll get you some clothes, I’m not that kind of asshole,” Stark shook his head. “What do you want? T-shirt? Blue jeans? Button-down?”

“Just get me a shirt and pants!”

He listened as Stark’s footsteps faded away and waited for a minute before he came back with clothes. Matt caught them on reflex.

“Stark,” he warned the man.

Stark rolled his eyes before turning around as Matt changed to clothing. He could hear the man pouting.

“I swear Hot Chocolate, I didn’t do this. Not me.” Stark said. His heartbeat was steady, not a lie. “But I am pleased to see it. How about we go to my bedroom and we can have a rocking—“

“NO.” He said firmly, putting T-shirt and then jeans quick as he could. He just wants to get out of here, and away from Stark. After he put on his shoes, he quickly moved passed from Stark. Thankfully, he didn’t follow him.

Matt walked out of the Avengers tower, fists clenching to his side and his face flushed. Thankfully he didn’t encounter the other Avengers.

He was NEVER going to tell Foggy about this.

What Matt didn’t realize was that he was walking out of the Avengers tower, wearing an 'I am dating Iron Man' T-shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was rewatching Iron Man 2 and I recall the scene where Tony was learning some dirty boxing. This is actually the setting I really picture Tony and Matt enjoying with each other’s company. Surprisingly, I evaluated Matt and Tony’s hand-to-hand combat and deduced that Matt would win against Tony, if Tony didn’t have any tech or gadget or the suit.


	3. Chapter 3

“ _Bruce_?!”

Bruce gave him a small wave with a nervous smile, before taking a seat across from him.

Matt was gaping at him before shaking his head. “I expect Barton or Rogers, but I didn’t expect you!” In fact, he would have thought Bruce was the least Avenger interested in him that way.

It was shocking to say at least, ever since Stark tried to ask him out, he had been wary of the Avengers a bit. Especially from the familiar heartbeats he could detect like Barton and Rogers. Those two hadn’t approached yet, but Matt was even more wary of Romanoff, who he hadn’t sense in Hell’s Kitchen. But he knew her slight interest in him.

Stark continued to send him packages at the office, and Foggy kept laughing out loud as each packages passed by while Karen sounded confused. Shouldn’t Foggy sue Stark? But apparently, Foggy was eager of the gifts Stark sent and told Matt it would be useful and it saved a lot of money for the firm while Matt scowled at his direction. He was starting to consider having a restraining order.

“No, no, nothing like that,” Bruce assured him. “I just come here everyday and I saw you, and, I, um, you don’t mind I sit here, don’t you?”

Matt’s shoulder relaxed when he realized that Bruce wasn’t here to ask him out, “Oh no, not at all. Sorry, it’s just…”

“Sorry about Tony,” Bruce winced a bit. “I tried talking to him about respecting your privacy, but…” He shrugged.

“Yeah.” He muttered, taking a sip of his coffee.

Bruce was one of the Avengers who he had at least enjoyed company, and on first name basis. There’s something about content being around his presence that made Matt felt like he had nothing to worry. It probably might have to do in fact that Bruce could turn into Hulk and protect him.

“So how is your day?” Bruce asked.

Matt observed him with his senses, and remarked, “I think this is the first time we met as Matt Murdock.”

“Oh,” Bruce sounded startled, as if he hadn’t considered it. Matt couldn’t help but feel appreciated that the fact Bruce wasn’t treating him any differently. He wasn’t even walking eggshells around him when he must have realized Matt was blind. “Well, it’s not like you are entirely a different person. You’re still you. You just hidden that side of you, maybe.”

Matt couldn’t help but squint, hearing something in Bruce’s tone, but he couldn’t identify it, “You experienced it.”

“When you have an angry giant monster,” There was that self-deprecating tone, and Matt’s face softened with compassion and understanding.

“My grandmother used to say that Murdock boys got the Devil in them, and I didn’t realize I did,” Matt couldn’t understand why he was telling him this. Maybe because Bruce was a friend and needed to comfort him. “It scared Foggy when he found out, and I think it still does a bit.”

Bruce nodded, understanding dawning on his face.

Matt expected to ask Bruce how he began his vigilante or maybe about his blindness, but he didn’t ask. And that’s another reminder why he liked Bruce. He was so understanding and not pushy, unlike Stark.

Bruce took a sip of his herbal tea, “Foggy knows about…” He waved about something.

“Yeah,” Grim smile. “He still doesn’t understand that part of me.”

“I think he’s accepting it, though.”

“Yeah.” Matt leaned back, “That’s the thing about the people we care about. We’re scared what we could do to them. We’re scared we’ll hurt them and what they think, but they’ll always surprise us in the end.”

“Hmm.”

“And which is why I advise you to ask Romanoff out?”

Bruce’s heartbeat spiked in surprise. Matt wasn’t of course ignorant the way Bruce acted around Romanoff. There was chemistry, and the way they flirted. He had listened to both of their heartbeats, even though Romanoff’ was steady (like a trained spy), he could tell it beat faster around Bruce’s presence, and vice versa.

“Romanoff might surprise you,” Matt smirked, raising his cup to his direction.

Bruce shook his head quickly, “Oh no, Natasha and I—“

“She’s interested in you. In fact, she likes you.”

“I—“

“You can’t lie to me Bruce.”

He sighed. “She’s interested in you.”

“I think she’s interested for a threesome,” Matt said calmly while Bruce choked. “But rest assured Bruce that I am not interested in her, nor the others. It’s a fling interest. She’ll be over it.”

“I know,” He softly smiled, the tension on his shoulders released. “Interested in someone else?” His lips twitched upwards.

Matt grimaced, “The feelings are not mutual. Tell your friends I am not interested.”

Bruce leaned back, now smirking, “Oh, I know.” He sounded like he knew something he don’t, and that made Matt a little wary.

“What is it?”

He only shook his head, “I just can’t wait to see how this plays out.” Then he paused, “You know, you are lot more like Tony than you think.”

Matt scowled, a little offended maybe, “I am not like Stark. And I’m not going to date him, Bruce.”

“I know, I know,” Bruce assured him. “It’s funny really. You couldn’t see how much you relate to him.”

In fact, Bruce had observed the way Matt and Tony clashed together. Matt was always annoyed at Tony’s presence, especially since his opinion of the man was a playboy and irresponsible, who also liked to poke things. And Tony, at first when he heard of Daredevil, had been annoyed about the vigilante but when he met him, Tony started joking around him while Daredevil scowled. It was obvious Tony enjoyed annoying Matt. But Bruce knew Tony better than any of their friends. In many ways, Bruce could see Tony and Matt connect than any of them realize.

And Tony did like Matt, but whether platonic or romantic was something Bruce didn’t know because you never know Tony when he seemed to act that way around people.  But he knew from the way Tony interacted with Matt from the beginning, when he kept poking him. Bruce knew that Tony was testing Matt, his boundaries, but also he was determining how much he could trust Matt.

It had taken only a few days since Bruce met Tony to realize there was something more to the billionaire. That Tony was fragile and was afraid to trust the wrong person, which was why he was always poking people around him, especially to Matt.

So Tony pushed them all until one of them breaks and then pulled away so he didn’t have to be hurt.

Matt cocked his eyebrow, before shaking his head. “If I see him, I might actually punch him.” He muttered.

…

Matt actually _squeaked_ as he took hold of whatever Thor threw at him.

“DO YOU LIKE IT?” Thor boomed, that actually made Matt jump, startled. Matt’s eyes were wide in alarm, looking at Thor’s direction.

Matt had been enjoying the sunset at the top of his roof by sitting in the edge, even though he couldn’t see it when Thor suddenly came to him. He had almost forgotten that Thor was one of the few people who could actually startle him, shockingly.

It took a few seconds for Matt to comprehend what Thor was saying before he touched what he was holding, and then cringed when he realized it was sharp. He realized he was holing some kind of potted plant that was sharp.

“What is this?” Matt blinked, his brows furrowed in confusion.

“This is a cactus, my friend,” Thor grinned.

“Cactus?” He said, bewildered. Well, at least his reflexes caught it otherwise he might got sting, with the way Thor threw it at him. Matt carefully touched the cactus; it was cute and a bit small. But it was sharper than a knife.

“It is a gift!”

“…Um, thanks?” The strangest gift he had ever had, probably. But this was Thor, who was a big goofball and always playful, and had an alarmingly super strength.

“It is called Stenocereus eruca or as you humans prefer to call it as the creeping devil. In Asgard, we have one of these and is used as a medicine to cure injuries.”

“A Creeping devil?” He said blankly. “You brought me a devil cactus? Isn’t this supposed to be _big_ and on the ground?”

“Matthew, you must know that magic does exist.”

Right…

“I have learnt the customs of Midgard, especially when you plan to court the person you like.”

Matt’s brown eyes widened, more alarmed. “ _Court?!_ ”

“Yes.” Thor nodded, as if it was a normal thing to do. “It says that you must bring gifts to the person you wish to court. It is a tradition, is it not?”

“Um, Thor—“

“Is it not?” Thor then frowned, “In Asgard, we prove our worth through battles or bring gifts of kills or a treasure until the maiden accepts.”

“In case if you haven’t noticed Thor, I’m a male.”

“Of course,” Thor had a dopey smile. “Now, what do you say about this? Or shall I bring a kill to prove devotion? A bilgesnipe?”

“A bilgesnipe?” Matt said blankly. It seemed his mind couldn’t comprehend what Thor was doing, and he was still stunned speechless. He hadn’t considered Thor might be interested in him.

“A repulsive creature. They trample anything in their path.”

Matt looked totally clueless and stunned, but he seemed to snap out of after a few seconds. “… _You_ are _courting_ me?” He said, incredulous at Thor.

“No,” Thor shook his head with a frown. “I was sent by this someone who wishes to court you with gifts.”

Matt opened his mouth and then close. He didn’t know whether to feel relieve that Thor wasn’t actually asking him out or annoyed that someone was interested in him.

“Stark sent you?” He grumbled.

“No, my brother.”

He blinked. “Your brother?”

“Yes, he has been interested in you. He wishes to have your hand and intends to court you.”

“…You have a _brother_?”

“I promised not to divulge his name, but I hope you accept his proposal. It has been centuries since he was with someone, and I want someone worthy and my brother’s happiness. And Matthew, ever since I have discovered you are beautiful and attractive just as my brother's vain but handsome looks. You both are a perfect match to one and another and I could say that the Queen of Asgard has approved of you."

“…No.”

…

“Thor, what the hell have you been doing?”

“Loki, I was trying to—“

“What in the Nine Realms made you think I’m interested in that mortal—“

“But Loki—“

“NO! I have never expressed nor wish to court—“

“But Matt is so much worthy than man of iron—“

“For the love of Norns, I am going kill you.” Loki grumbled, shaking his head. “I do not even know of him. The only thing I like about him is that it obviously frustrates Stark.” He smirked, recalling the memory of the mortal’s dislike of Stark, and that this man obviously made Stark frustrated. It had been enjoyable bringing the mortal’s companion to the tower with the snap of his fingers while ignoring Stark’s curses and insults to him.

“I just want you to be happy, Loki.” Thor gave him his big sad eyes, which only made Loki rolled his eyes. Immune to Thor’s idiotic ‘charm’. “Matt Murdock would be good for you and would make you happy.”

Matt Murdock was one of his dear mortal companions he enjoyed. Thor enjoyed their love of coffee, and amused of Matt’s tales and achievements. While Matt would be fondly exasperated of him when he was being a ‘goofball’. Thor would never admit it, but he always felt a bit of an outsider with the Avengers and Matt clearly would spend time around him, patiently explaining their culture and human technology. And he couldn’t help but think of two of his closest friends (Loki and Matt) to meet, and maybe bring each other happiness.

Loki grimaced. “I shudder to think of your skills of ‘matchmaking’, Thor. For the last time, if you have ever attempted to ‘set me up’ with someone, I am going to do unimaginable things to you and your shield brothers.”

“Loki…”

Then an idea sprung to him, and a smirk formed on his face, “Thor, if I agree to date this ‘Matt Murdock’, would it irk Stark?” Oh he was going to enjoy that. It would be very amusing indeed. And possibly Agent Barton, who still wants to put an arrow in his eye.

…

“…No.” The mortal said flatly.

“Damn.”

He sighed. “Do me a favour and just ask Thor out”

Loki looked surprised, “I have—“

“I don’t even know how this aliens courtship work, but it’s pretty obvious to me. Just ask him out, man,” The mortal shook his head, clearly exasperated before leaping across the roof.

Loki stared at the mortal. Perhaps he underestimated him after all.

"I suppose the others are right to say that you are lovely...for a mortal. It is unfortunate that you are one and perhaps I might have find it appealing to court you." He shook his head before he quickly teleported to the Avengers tower. There was no way he was going to tell Thor that he had been interested in him since their adolescents. Perhaps he could make Thor jealous of him by playing around with Stark or Barton. It seemed to be the only way to catch his attention.

Hmm. He’ll just watch the Avengers foolishly trying to court this Matt Murdock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I mixed up the mood of this chapter, but hoped to surprise you. I thought it would much more funny of Thor asking Matt out, but not for himself but for Loki. So technically, Thor tried to ask Matt out. Hehehe. And yes, creeping devil cactus actually exists. It was originally meant to be a flower or roses (I like roses), but I came across Proboscidea and Creeping devil. I just end up with the 2nd choice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I had internet problems on my laptop, so I couldn't post it :(

“I couldn’t tell if you had planned this or is it a strange coincidence?” Matt said, with a hint of sarcasm as he took a seat across from Barton, who was grinning at him wolfishly.

“A happily coincidence,” Barton chirped.

Yeah. Matt couldn’t honestly tell even from a heartbeat.

“So would you mind, Mr. Barton, tell us what happened?” Foggy said, his tone professional. Matt shot him an incredulous look.

“Foggy, we are not taking his case.”

“Hmm.” Foggy gave him a pointed and stern look. Almost as if he’s scolding Matt’s whiny behaviour.

“Well,” Barton cleared his throat. He explained that there was a poor civilian that needed rescuing and Barton happily rescued her from a man who was beating her down the alley. The man, who actually happened to be a cop rather.

Matt sighed exasperated. It sounded ridiculous really, and wondered if Barton was really that stupid.

“We’ll do everything we could to get you out of here, it shouldn’t be that hard,” Foggy shrugged. Matt rolled his eyes, it was obvious that they were taking the case.

Barton grinned at Matt, winking at his direction.

He only raised his eyebrow in return while Foggy tried to be professional but there was mirth in his eyes, enjoying the scene a bit.

“So after this, we should go out for drinks, what do you say Matt?” Barton said.

“Mr. Barton, need I remind you that you are my client?”

“Cut the bullshit, you know it.”

“Then I must decline,” Matt deadpanned, obviously he wasn’t impressed of Barton’s attitude.

“Oh come on. It’s like Friday night, we both have drinks and have fun, and then we can talk about some shit and we can laugh at Stark’s attempts to take you out.”

“So what, you can rub at his face?”

“Was that a yes to a date?”

“Definitely not, Mr. Barton.” Matt shook his head while Foggy was hiding his laughter, “But I do need a drink.”

Foggy then looked at Matt incredulous, almost as if he sprouted two heads. Matt just ignored the two men as Barton internally cheered.

…

“You are awesome, man!” Barton took a sip of his beer.

“You still have to pay for it. This is not a favour or a pro-bono,” Matt reminded him. The two men were in bar that Barton knew, claimed it was great in the neighbourhood. It only took less than 30 minutes for Barton to come clean and proved that the cop was dirty. “So mind explaining why you invited me to this ‘not date’?”

“I thought we should hang out, dude. Be drinking parties and tell stories. Now that I know who you are, we could finally spend some time with normal stuff.”

Matt raised his eyebrow as if to say that it was never normal for either of them, but he took another sip of his beer, “And what stories you want to start telling?”

“Just some shit, maybe.”

Matt and Barton were not exactly friends. In almost strange ways, they were drinking buddies that liked to joke and snark around. Before Barton knew of his identity, they would usually share stories and drink, but there was a lot of sarcastic in Matt’s side. He always tolerated Barton’s childish attitude, unlike Stark, Matt did find him ridiculous and would never admit that he found Barton’s sense of humour amusing. So Matt always put up his antics.

So now, Matt just ignored Barton’s attempt to ask him out. He learned to not take Barton too seriously, no matter how ridiculous it looked like. He only wanted some normality like drinking, which was the only reason why he accepted to hang out with him. He would have gone to Foggy’s apartment, but he had feeling he needed a drink and indeed need to let out his frustration, and only Barton could provide that at the moment.

Foggy had glared at him after they left the precinct, and Matt had reminded him that it was NOT a date.

“If you’re done, then come to my apartment,” Foggy rolled his eyes as he took a cab. “We got like movie nights, and none of your nightly routines.”

“I’ll be there,” Matt called before he was let alone with a cheerful archer.

“What stories have you got this time?” Matt said, going to the usual routine they had. Just drink, and share some ‘story’ (as Barton preferred to call it) or just share some banter and ignore their problems.

“Well Thor was…” Barton started to tell his story about some stupid prank he pulled off.

A few minutes later, Barton was drunk. He had a dreamily look on his face, and was playing with his glass around.

“You know,” he began. “I had a crush on you even before I knew what you look like.”

“You don’t say?” Matt said, looking bored.

“If you could see yourself, you’d know why people are willing to just grab hold of your body.” Barton had his head laid down on the table, but he was looking up at Matt. “Do you have any idea how insanely hot you are?”

“Not really,” Matt said dryly, taking another sip of his beer.

“You are so gorgeous, Horns.” Barton whined. “So gorgeous! You shine like the light and just…blinded me!” Matt snorted. “Have I ever told you I’m deaf?”

“You might have mentioned in passing.”

“Yeah, we are disabled team! Us buds,” Barton sling his arm around Matt’s shoulder, “We have to stick together. Blind and Deaf! The perfect couple.”

“We’re not.”

“Hmm.” Barton ignored him. “Gosh, you are so hot. Why can’t I have you?”

“You’re drunk,” Matt commented.

“So? I get to confess my undying love for you this easy!”

Matt raised his eyebrow, “This is why you asked me to drink? So you could confess?”

“My evil diabolical plan is to be drunk and confess to ya! And then I get you drunk and you will naturally, deep down, you say that you do desire me back!” Barton said cheerfully, his arms spread. “So, do you want me?”

Matt sighed before calling out, “Where’s the bill?”

“Just say it, just say that you want to go out with me.”

“Can I leave this idiocy?”

“Hmm. Not until you confess your undying love for me!”

He rolled his eyes before lifting Barton up, his arm wrapped around his neck. “I’m calling a cab. You’re drunk.” He dragged him out of the bar, after leaving a few bills. This was not the night he expected.

“You have a nice ass, Matt.” Barton said dreamily. “Wearing that tight suit, it just _defines_ you. And gosh, I didn’t know you were a brunette. I’d like to run through your hair,” which Barton was doing right now. Matt slapped his hands away from his hair, shooting him an exasperated look.

“Cab!” Matt called out.

“Oh come on! We have so much common. We hang out, we drink, and we talk like we are buddies. And we are disabled people. Much better with me than Stark. We’re like friends! We can just be SO much more.” Barton rested his head on Matt’s shoulder. “Have I ever told you that are so hot that you burn like hell.”

Matt snorted. “Was that a pun?”

“Yeah…”

“It’s horrible.” A cab came and Matt dragged Barton inside. He told the driver the address and gave him a few bills. The last he heard was Barton singing cheerfully.

Matt only shook his head, exasperated at Barton’s behaviour as always.

…

“I don’t remember much,” Barton moaned while Matt raised his eyebrow, holding his phone to his ear. Foggy shooting him a questioning look.

“Hangover,” Matt muttered, his fingers moving through the braille-documents.

“So was that a yes?”

“No, your diabolical plan did not work.”

“Damn. I was hoping we could fuck after that because I had been expecting to wake up next to you, horns.”

It was a good thing Foggy couldn’t hear this conversation, because he wasn’t sure whether he was going to be angry or laughing his ass off. Hmm. Foggy would probably laugh at him. He hangs up and went back to work on the case he and Foggy had.

…

“--And then Foggy actually screamed and ran out of our room,” Matt told Karen with a good humoured look as they strolled down the park.

Karen was laughing so hard, her arm wrapped around her stomach. “It really happened?” she asked.

“Oh yes, Marci was so angry. I thought she would actually murder him,” He chuckled, still holding onto her elbow. The smell of vanilla washed over to him and the spring wind blowing on his face.

Karen grinned. “We should probably take a seat, my stomach is already aching,” She led him to the nearest bench, her soft hands guiding to the right direction.

“Do I smell churos on our way here?”

Karen looked around, and then spotted the vendor selling it. “You smell that?” She sounded a bit surprised.

He grinned at her with an innocent look, “Sensitive smell.”

“Hmm. You want me to grab you some?”

“Sure, I’ll wait out here.” Matt nodded, listening to Karen’s footsteps and the scent of vanilla fading. He leaned back, enjoying the scenery even when he can’t see. Then he frowned when he sensed a familiar heartbeat that was right behind him.

Captain Rogers. He could hear his heartbeat steady yet beating fast. He knew that Rogers was staring at him because he could feel the gaze piercing right to him. The heat of his cheeks rising a bit, but Matt didn’t look back. He knew what Rogers was here for, but he had no interest to interact with him. Not with Karen here.

Rogers was moving around him, hiding behind the trees, his mouth gaping a bit. Matt couldn’t help but be amused that Rogers thought he wouldn’t notice, when he must have forgotten the fact that he was blind. Though Matt had never explained to the Avengers about his heightened senses.

His eyebrows raised when Rogers was putting on some kind of cologne, and then he heard a deep breath before Rogers was heading to his direction.

“Rogers,” Matt nodded when Rogers took a seat next to him, curious enough to know what he was going to do. Karen was still waiting in the line, so he had time to converse with the super soldier.

“Hey, um,” Rogers shuffled nervously, realizing that he had never learnt of his name. Matt couldn’t help but grin amusedly.

“Matt Murdock,” He held out his hand. Rogers shook it, his heart spiked at the contact.

“Well, you know who I am.”

“So what are you doing out here?” Matt asked. He had a feeling what Rogers was going to do, but he wasn’t going to call him out. The man was nervous already at his presence.

“Oh I was just jogging around here,” Rogers shrugged. The smell of sweat coming to Matt’s senses.

“In Hell’s Kitchen,” He raised his eyebrow. “I was told it wasn’t exactly a nice look.”

“I never exactly had the time to look at it.” Then Rogers paused, “I just saw you and thought we could talk.”

“Talk?” His mouth twitched upwards.

“Well, since we’ve been teammates for a while and it’s good to get to know them,” Roger’s face was heating up a bit. It wasn’t exactly a lie, but Matt let out a small chuckle at the lame excuse.

“If you are going to ask me out, Captain. I’m going to have to say no. And it’s not exactly normal for Captain America to talk to a civilian, not when my friend Karen is here.”

“Karen?”

Matt nodded at her direction. “Blonde hair.”

There was silence, and it seemed Rogers was contemplating something because he later said, “Does she—“ Matt could feel an air movement, and assumed Rogers was making a hand gestures.

“Know? No,” Matt shook his head sadly. “It just never comes up, you know.”

“You’re scared?” Rogers sounded sympathetic.

“Terrified,” He admitted. It had been another argument he and Foggy had weeks ago that they should tell Karen. She deserved to know the truth. “I know one day I would to tell her, but I think I’m afraid of how she would react.”

After how Foggy reacted, Matt was afraid how Karen would. He was afraid that she would be angry at him, hate him, and possibly leave him. He truly cared for her, and her opinions mattered much to him as Foggy was. He didn’t think he could handle Karen hating him and leaving him out of his life. Her friendship

“Oh,” he sounded so quiet, but there was a hint of disheartened on his tone. Like he sounded a bit disappointed that made Matt frown. Before Matt could ask, Rogers was getting up. “Well I better get going. Your friend is coming back right now.”

Karen’s heartbeat was getting closer, now that Matt noticed. With a delighting smell of churos on her hands.

“Matt, I wish you good luck.” Rogers said before he jogged away.

“Here Matt!” Karen came to his side, holding out a box of churos.

Matt grinned, taking a bite of it. “Best churos in New York!”

“Best one.” She smiled softly at him.

...

Steve shook his head. He had lied that he knew Daredevil's name, but he didn't want to admit that he wanted some closure. Matt was a charming and a great guy, despite his reputation. When he first saw his face, his breath hitched and his heart fluttered at the sight of him. He had the familiar features of Bucky Barnes with that soft chocolate brown hair. He had asked Jarvis, and found out that Matt Murdock's grandmother, Rebecca Barnes-Murdock, who happened to be Bucky's little sister. It had been a shock to find out that _Daredevil_ was Bucky's grand-nephew, and couldn't help but have some closure and comfort. He still hadn't found Bucky after what happened in Washington D.C, and he's getting a little bit desperate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The blood relation is my head-canon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late. Last week is not my lucky week it seemed.

_“Matt? Matt!”_

Matt realized it wasn’t the world shaking. Somebody was holding him, almost clutching him _protectively_ but also as if he was the most fragile thing in the world. His face scrunched as the pain got a hold of him again, like there was fire everywhere. Not just his world, but himself. His skin tearing apart…

“— _You are going to be OK, you are going to be okay…”_

That voice. It sounded scared and worried. Matt can’t tell who it was, and couldn’t push aside the pain to focus. But he tried to reach out that light, tried to grab hold of it. Focus on the voice, he told himself. He didn’t want to be in this world of fire anymore. He wanted to be OUT.

The he felt hand wrapped under his knees and one under close to his neck, his body was lifted and it took a moment for Matt to realize he was being carried.

His breath felt heavy, and was clutching this person’s shirt as he whimpered. Head resting on this person’s shoulder, seeking something to hold onto. The warmth was there. The kind of warmth that was nice. Not the warmth like the feeling of burning fire spreading all over him. _Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!_ Things got worse as the fire went tenfold all over his body, and Matt almost begged to over. To end it. He want to rip everything apart. He wanted it gone! He wanted this to end. _No, no, no, no…_

He thought he could hear another person laughing at him. Taunting him as Matt cried out. Panic took a hold of him, that he squeezed something in death-grip. It didn’t help. _Help, help, help, help…_

“ _Matt? Matt! Matt!_ ” The voice sounded panicked, shaking his body.

And Matt was thankful the darkness covered the world on fire.

…

Consciousness slowly came to Matt, like the calm tide waves moving to the shore of the beach. The first thing he felt was discomfort, and next was something wrapped around him almost tightly. It took a while to realize it was bandages, and some wires pinned to his wrist.

His mind went blank, unable to comprehend the state he was in. The only thing he knew was his world on fire was gone. It was darkness. Like he was in darkened room with no light to reach out. He couldn’t muster the energy to react, all he could feel was as if he went numb. As if this was the world he was living in now.

“Matt?”

It took a second for Matt to realize someone was clutching his hand, and Matt couldn’t help but grasp at it tightly. As if he needed something to hold onto.

“Hey, hey, I’m glad you are ok,” The voice sounded soothing. Selfishly like a little child, Matt wanted to be near it. “Are you OK, Matt?”

Matt tried to open his mouth, but no voice came out. His throat sounded raw.

“They said it will take a while for you to get it back.” The voice said.

He blinked before a jolt of tiredness came back to him. Now his world was tumbling, and the last thing he remembered was that he landed somewhere soft.

…

Steve hung his head, still holding Matt’s hand, his thumb moving across his soft palm. It felt like he was sitting here forever, his mind wandering the hospital noise.

“You look horrible,” a voice commented.

He looked back and saw Bruce standing there, with a concern look on his face.

“He woke up briefly,” Steve said quietly, turning back to Matt. He pushed his brown hair away from his face, and stared at it. Guilt gnawing him. It felt like the whole air left him, and that his chest tightened at the sight of Matt. His brown hair was messed, red scarring across his face, a black eye that looked like it was puffy.

His face crumpled and it almost came out of a sob, but he held back the tears. He had to be strong. He had to. But there was no denying that he felt helpless, despite the super serum. He failed to protect Matt. He failed. He failed. He failed. Just as he failed to save Bucky. Just as he let Bucky slip away from his fingertips, and he felt much worse that he failed protect Matt after trying so hard.

“You did everything you could, Steve,” Bruce said, gently. “It’s not your fault.”

Steve didn’t listen. Just stared at the wounded Matt with a broken body.

He didn’t hear Bruce sighed heavily. He didn’t see Bruce checking on Matt’s vitals. He didn’t see it. All he could see was Matt. And then suddenly, Bucky was in his place. The sight nearly made him choke, and Steve covered his face, trying to rein back the tears falling down on his face. But the two images of the broken Bucky and Matt made his breath heavy.

“I couldn’t save Bucky, and I even couldn’t save Matt…” His voice broke.

“It wasn’t your fault, Steve, it was NOT your fault,” Bruce tried to assure him. But he also sounded lost. His eyes glanced at his friend’s form, and tried to push the guilt down. Matt was his friend, and yet Bruce felt he couldn’t do anything for now. He was a doctor! Damn it.

The Hulk in him clashed, and Bruce tried to rein in him in. He could feel the mix of anger of whoever done this to Matt, their friend. And the concern.

Meanwhile, Steve’s mind flashed to a couple of days ago, when he invited Matt out to talk. He recalled Matt looking at him amusedly, but politely reminded him that it wasn’t a date. Steve eagerly accepted, even if his heart clenched a bit.

They both walked out the city, Matt’s hand resting on his elbows. Steve was wearing his cap and sunglasses, hoping not to draw attention and have a calm afternoon. He could remember Matt’s face lighten up as Steve casually mentioned Thurgood Marshall, and they ended up quoting back and forth. It had a grin spreading on Matt’s face with delight.

“You do what you think is right and let the law catch up,” Steve shot back, and it made Matt chuckled. His heart fluttered at the sight of it.

“We cannot sugarcoat the feelings in our heart of hearts.” Matt replied.

Why, that just made Steve’s heart pounded. Matt’s head tilted to the side, raising his eyebrow at his direction. Steve’s face reddened, recalling that Matt can listen to heartbeats.

“The emotion is the energy that motivates.”  He said, hoping to get back the subject. But then cringed when he realized what he just had said.

“We cannot ignore what we really want to create.” Matt said softly, his face looking distant, for a guy who was wearing glasses.

Steve bit his lip a bit, and hesitantly said, “We should be honest and do it the way we feel it.”

That seemed to pull Matt’s attention to him, whose mouth twitched. Steve realized they had both stopped, people moving past them, but it seemed the whole world faded and it was just the two men. And Steve wondered briefly what Matt was thinking

“We must dissent from the indifference.” Matt quietly began, “We must dissent from the apathy. We must dissent from the fear, the hatred and the mistrust. We must dissent from a nation that has buried its head in the sand, waiting in vain for the needs of its poor, its elderly, and its sick to disappear and just blow away. We must dissent from a government that has left its young without jobs, education or hope. We must dissent from the poverty of vision and the absence of moral leadership. We must dissent because America can do better, because America has no choice but to do better.”

Steve wasn’t sure what to make with that, but before he can open his mouth, Matt’s face went friendly. “I think I can smell Thai food around the corner.” He said, tugging his elbow.

After lunch, Steve had asked Matt out because he truly did enjoy it.

“I appreciate it, but I think we are better off as friends, Rogers.” Matt shook his head, gently rejecting the date.

“Please, call me Steve,” Steve sighed. His heart may have clenched that Matt rejected, but at least it wasn’t bad.

That was a couple of days ago. The next day after their lunch, it went online and Steve saw the pictures of two of them in the restaurant. Someone obviously recognized him, and everyone wondered if that was Steve’s boyfriend. Some said that he was cheating him with Tony Stark, or something vice versa. Apparently, the reporters had caught on a week ago of Tony catching up with Matt down the street, who was moving quickly away from him with his fists clenched and rumored had it that Tony was dating with Matt, since just the day before that that they had captured a picture of Matt walking out the Avengers tower wearing a “I am dating Iron Man” T-shirt. 

He lifted his face. Bucky was gone, and Matt was now in his place, still lying broken. The memory still burnt in his head. Matt screaming out of his lungs, his eyes wide panicking, body uncontrollably shaking as Steve tried to calm him down. He remembered Matt clutching him tightly as if it was the only thing he can hold onto. The way Matt chocked made Steve desperately called for help, watching as blood dripped down his arms and head. Steve had never felt so vulnerable in all his life.

He only prayed that Matt could pull this through.

…

_…I’ll always be there for you…_

_…I’m s-sorry…_

_…Not over, not over, not over, not over…_

_…You are a Barnes, fight it…_

_…Matt?_

…

“You have no idea how pissed off I am,” Foggy’s voice brought Matt back to the real world, who had blinked at his direction.

Matt was lying down on his couch, back at his apartment. He could smell Foggy making the famous Nelson soup in the kitchen. “I’m fine.” He mumbled.

“You are NOT fine!” Foggy shouted, slamming down the wooden spoon on the counter that made Matt jumped. His voice filled with anger, “You almost fucking died, Matt. You nearly died!”

“Hey, hey,” Matt reached out his hand, and could hear Foggy sighed before heading to his direction and clutching his hand. “I’m fine, you feel that,” He guided his hand to his chest, “My heart is beating, and that means I’m alive.”

He couldn’t help but guilt eating him what Foggy was feeling. He sounded angry mixed with concern and fear. And Matt made him feel like this.

Foggy sighed, but his heartbeat calmed a bit. “Just stop being stupid, you idiot.”

Matt’s mouth twitched upwards. “Your idiot.” They both chuckled good heartedly a bit.

“— _And I say this_.”

Both men looked up. Foggy let go of Matt’s hand and walked over to the laptop.

“What is it?” Matt asked.

“It’s Captain America,” Foggy sounded surprised. “Looks like he’s speaking about what happened.”

Matt blocked the world around him and focused on Steve’s voice:

“— _Daredevil is a good man, a hero who stepped up in Hell’s Kitchen. There aren’t many men who are willing to help people as him, and I admire the kind of man he is, to protect no matter the cost. What happened, it wasn’t him. Daredevil was trying to save lives, and he was willing to get hurt to save you all_.”

“Well would you look at that,” Foggy commented while Matt gaped. “Freakin’ friends with Captain America. You know, I noticed that he is protective over you, I wonder why?”

Matt pushed aside the warm feeling of Steve defending him in public. It was bad that nearly everyone believed he had something to do with the massacre.

“What?”

“He looked like he clutching you to death when I came,” Foggy said. “Like he didn’t want to let go of you. Should I be jealous that Captain America likes to be best buds with you?”

Matt snorted.

“But seriously, I never seen Captain America worried over you. _Very_ much worried.”

“We’re just friends, Foggy,” Matt groaned.

“It didn’t look like it was a friend concern though,” Foggy said with a pointed look. Matt sighed, and just took the soup from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm evil. But hey, I'll continue the story in the future. Technically, Steve didn't ask outright in the last chapter. So I hope you enjoy the calm and friendly moment between them, even when there is Hurt/Comfort (which I didn't plan originally) but hey, it felt like I owe it to the Steve/Matt or Steve & Matt fans. Hope u enjoy the fluff. It's too bad that Matt doesn't know why Steve is THAT protective.
> 
> So who do you think Matt will go out in the end?


	6. Chapter 6

“Thor, a little help!” Matt sounded exasperated, dragging unconscious Barton with him as fast as he could. Making sure his grip tightened, he quickly jumped off the edge of the roof.

As he hopefully expected, Thor flew passed by, catching him around the waist, and then flew away from the men they have been running from.  Thor aimed for the furthest building and they landed with a muted thud. Matt made sure Barton was OK, while Thor looked if they had been followed.

The roof was bare, and people down the building were mostly occupied with their everyday lives.

“I think we lost them,” Thor said, turning his attention to his friends.

Matt’s chest was heaving from the adrenaline, but mostly from dragging Barton’s ass from the fight. He blocked out the whole world, and focus on the men. His eyebrows shot up, “They are following us. How are they doing that?” Shockingly, it was as if the men could track them anywhere on this city no matter how far.

“They have our signature.” Thor stated. Matt shot him a questioning look. “Once you are in their presence, they can smell us a hundred miles.”

“Aliens,” Matt sighed. So far, there were ten men heading in their direction, five blocks away. So they got at least 10 minutes to get out of here. “So how do we stop them?”

Thor blinked. “We kill them.”

He shot him an exasperated look, “Thor…”

“I do not know. But Matthew, we can never escape from them. They are almost as strong as me, and you can barely stand up.” Thor was right, unfortunately. Matt had been trying to slam those aliens unconscious, but they were stronger than him that they had managed to knock Barton out.

“Can we hide our signatures?” He asked.

“Why do I always have to step in?” a voice came from behind him, sounding almost exasperated as Matt.

“Loki?” Thor sounded surprise.

Loki shot him an unimpressed look before snapping his fingers. Matt blinked when he realized they teleported to the Avengers tower, right in the living room.

“They’ll be unable to track your signature,” Loki said, walking passed by them. “I told you Thor, you should have been paying attention to the lessons.”

“I gotta go,” Matt said, dropping Barton to the couch. “Foggy is going to kill me.”

“Of course, allow me.” Loki smirked, his eyes glinting at his direction. 

Matt blinked, finding himself in his living room. Then his body tensed when he sensed a woman right behind him.

“That took long enough,” Romanoff said, pushing herself against the wall.

“Romanoff, what are you doing here?” Matt turned to her direction, wondering if she was here for what he thinks she was. So far, he hadn’t encounter her since she discovered his identity and tried to avoid her so far the past two weeks. Out of all the Avengers, she was the he was most worried.

“I need your help.”

Oh. It wasn’t about that then. Business stuff. “And your friends?”

“This is not their area, and this is personal,” Romanoff said as she took a seat in the couch. “I’m tracking a man called Arkady. According to my sources, he was last seen here in Hell’ Kitchen on business with the other Russians.”

Russians. Great. “What had he done?”

“Dangerous stuff. Black market, drug trafficking, and was once an associate of a secret organization I used to work with before I joined SHIELD.”

“What is he doing here exactly?”

“Whatever he is planning, it’s not going to be good.” She said seriously. Matt thought for a moment, he did say that he will not be part of any Avengers business unless it was dire threat or it was in Hell’s Kitchen. He knew what she was not saying, that this was very personal, something she didn’t want her friends know.

“Ok, I’m in.” He nodded.

She stood up, “We’ll go looking tomorrow.” Before she left, she said, “So, how was your time with Clint and Thor?”

“Stupid,” Matt muttered. He could hear her laugh before she shut the door behind her.

…

It was somehow unfortunate that they were brought into this situation. They had searched all over Hell’s Kitchen and manage to track down the situation. Arkady was building another organization that definitely involved human trafficking, and now he and Romanoff were stuck in a sort of situation after bringing half of his men down.

“Matt, stop it!” Romanoff said, who was right underneath him. Matt sighed before he stopped squirming. Turns out, Arkady owned a lot of bombs and Matt had quickly tackled Romanoff down before the explosion hit. Right now, they were trapped surrounded by debris, and were in a tight position that had him directly on top of her.

He couldn’t find any weaknesses that they could escape without the cement collapsing on them. There were no heartbeats anywhere near them, and Arkady must have been killed from the blast.

“There’s no room. We’re trapped,” He muttered before shifting slightly, “Could you get my billy clubs? I don’t think I could reach it.” Romanoff rolled her eyes before she managed to squeeze a hand right between them, and her lips curled when Matt squawked in surprise, “ _Romanoff_!”

“Please, you can call me Natasha, I think we passed introduction already,” She purred that almost made Matt shivered. He realized what sort of position they are now, and _this_ was exactly what he had been worried about. “Besides, this certainly could be of use.”

Matt really started to wiggle, feeling very uncomfortable, trying to get away from her. “ _That_ is definitely NOT my billy clubs,” he sputtered, his face reddened.

“Really?” She said teasingly as she _squeezed_.

“ROMANOFF!”

“Oh fine,” she pouted before she stopped what she was doing.

Yeah, he really needed to get out of here. Hopefully, away from her.  He tried to think of a way out, but it was hard when he could feel her heartbeat beneath him, and her breath inches away from his neck. This was one of those times he was thankful he was blind, otherwise he didn’t want to imagine the look she was giving him. Still, it was impossible to think when he’s on top of _her_.

“You know, we could do this after this whole thing while you wear it. A fetish of sorts,” Then her hands were moving across his thighs, and Matt squirmed.

“Romanoff—“

“Natasha—“

“Natasha, now is not the time really.” He nearly whined that it made her laugh. She was cruel. Definitely cruel. “And I have no interest in you.”

“Come on, it’s hard not to ignore this opportunity. I really can’t ignore it. You are much _harder_ , you know.” She pressed her thighs against him, and Matt _really_ tried to angle away from her, his face as red as his suit. Oh, Natasha enjoyed watching him suffer, and he was sort of adorable, for a guy dressed up as the devil. “I’m flattered that I have this effect on you.”

“No, no, no, no,” Matt frantically shook his head. “This does not happen. This has _never_ happened.”

“You can appreciate my flexible body.”

Matt really tried not to go _there_. But it was impossible to ignore it when he could feel her body against him, and the way she moved. Jesus, he knew she was doing this on purpose!

“You’ve been avoiding me for so long, you bad, bad boy,” she softly whispered to his hear that send chills down his spine. “After this, maybe we can grab some dinner, I know a great place and then we could—“

“No, I’m not interested,” he cuts her off. “I’m going to have to decline the date.”

She sighed. “It was worth a shot.” Then he could hear her mouth curled upwards, “But it doesn’t mean I can’t have fun, now? I just simply can’t ignore this _movement_ in my thighs.”

Matt did not groan in despair, embarrassment written on his face.

“Just so you know I’m staring at your lips, which looks _delicious_.”

“Hey guys!”

Two of them looked up, and then they groaned when they realized it was Stark standing there, grinning down on them.

“I’ve got your distress signal.”

Matt glared down at Natasha, even if he can’t see. “Why didn’t you tell me you actually had called for help?”

“It was fun seeing you move against me,” She smirked.  “All fluster.”

…

Matt hoped that Foggy could feel his glare right now, but obviously, Foggy was immune to it. Clearly, he was enjoying this way too much and found it very amusing. Matt should have rip the invitation off, but Foggy had begged to come since he still hadn’t gotten a chance to ask for Captain America’s autograph.

It was the Avengers’ movie night, and _all_ of them invited him. Matt had been still wary of what they might do, no matter how much he clearly stated that he was NOT interested in them like that. He was much more wary of what Natasha might do after the last time he encountered her.

So after Foggy dragged him to the Avengers tower, Matt quickly seat at the edge of the couch and had Foggy sit next to him, hopefully to avoid the Avengers sitting near him. He could hear Barton and Stark pouting while Steve sighed. Bruce just took a seat next to Foggy, offering some popcorn.

Matt could hear Foggy’s heartbeat pounding with excitement when Steve came to the room, and Matt felt like he had just abandoned him alone in a room full of hungry tigers. The gazes of the Avengers (except Bruce and Thor) were very disturbing as he accepted the drink Bruce offered.

“So what are we watching?” Foggy wondered, leaning back against the couch, seemingly oblivious to the hungry stares. Matt sort of wanted to die right now.

“The Conjuring,” Barton offered, and then his brows furrowed in confusion when everyone glared at him. “What?”

“Star Wars?” Bruce suggested.

“We’ve seen it plenty of times.”

“Fifty Shades of Grey,” Natasha said. All the men cringed, quickly shaking their heads while Matt looked embarrassed, knowing she was looking at him.

“Game of Thrones!” Foggy happily said. The Avengers looked at one another, and the shrugged, all in agreement. Matt just went along with whatever Foggy wanted.

“Jarvis!” Stark called. “Latest season, I haven’t seen season 5 yet.  How could I miss it?”

As they watched (or in Matt’s case, listening to it) Varys revealed the conspiracy to Tyrion, Matt’s body started to relax. They weren’t going to jump on him, which was good. They were about 20 minutes into the show when he could pick up Barton and Stark slowly lowered themselves off the couch to the floor, and _subtly_ , moved to Matt’s direction.

“Foggy,” he whispered. Foggy looked at him before he noticed what Stark and Barton were trying to do as they fought off the position who gets to sit by Matt’s legs.

Foggy chuckled, clearly amused. “I can’t believe this. They are all totally into you just because you of that handsome wounded duck look. I told you just attract them, don’t you?”

“Not all of us,” Bruce couldn’t help but add; who was shaking his head exasperated what the two men were trying to do.

“Foggy,” Matt groaned as he moved closer to him as Barton and Stark were moving closer.

“Come on, Matt, I am a very _daring_ man,” Stark said, sounding cocky.

Matt looked up in the ceiling, “Was that a pun?” He said, exasperated.

“It was a horrible one,” Natasha agreed.

“Hey, you can’t blame me,” Stark said. “I’ve seen you naked.” Matt’s face reddened while the others glared at the billionaire.

“I can beat you in a pun competition!” Barton cried. “Whoever wins gets to date Matt.” The rest of the Avengers seemed to be agreement while Matt groaned while Foggy bursts into laughter.

“Do something!” he hissed.

“Ok, ok, clearly I need to rescue you, it’s not everyday that happens,” Foggy grinned. Then he spoke louder, “I’m really flattered that you all think my _boyfriend_ is worthy of your eyes. Yeah, he’s very dashing, isn’t he?”

Then there was silence in the room, and everyone seemed to be gaping at the two men (except Bruce, who was chuckling in amusement). Matt face palmed (clearly that wasn’t the kind of help he meant) while Foggy grinned smugly at them.

“B-boyfriend?” Barton sputtered, his eyes wide.

“We started dating months ago,” Foggy placed his arm around Matt’s shoulder, who glared at him before he sighed heavily.

“This is the worst date we have,” Matt muttered. They do go on a dates plenty of times, and Foggy had happily suggested to have their date on the Avengers tower, which he wasn’t pleased and had reminded him it wasn’t a date if there were other people. Which Foggy said that Matt owed him, it would be like meeting a celebrity.

“You didn’t tell us you had a boyfriend,” Stark accused, glaring daggers at Matt.

“It wasn’t any of your business,” He snapped, ignoring Steve pouting.

“I told you were pretty, Matty,” Foggy said before giving him a peck on the lips. Matt didn’t hear the other Avengers crying in despair, and Bruce and Loki chuckling somewhere, as his mind swirled the taste and smell of Foggy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise? Hahaha. But yeah, Matt didn’t say it because it wasn’t any of their business, even if they knew his identity, he really would not display his relationship like that. He’s a private person. Foggy had found the whole thing amusing that they were trying to ask his boyfriend out (and appreciated that someone thinks Matt is hot) and used it to his advantage the gifts they were sending. But yeah, the whole thing had been hinting from the beginning. Hahahaha. I enjoyed writing this.
> 
> The reactions, five of them different. If you noticed, Matt's reaction to Tony and Steve are polar opposites. Next second close opposite is Thor and Clint, and the last one is Bruce and Natasha (who both play the closest neutral reactions). It is meant to indicate what kind of relationship Matt each has with the Avengers, all unique in their own way.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me in Tumblr](http://nikki-pondtheauthor.tumblr.com)


End file.
